


It takes all types.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh discovers a family secret, or does she ?Not quite a funfic. But a little different.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 5





	It takes all types.

" Coward "

" Its nowt to do with being scared, it just makes me feel squeamish thinking about it "

" You're chicken bro, no shame in it, it's not for everyone " 

" Don't make excuses for him Paul, you've done it dozens of times, so it can't be that painful can it ?"

" That's you told " Claire chuckled.

" Look Kayleigh, why is it so important to you now ?"

" Being a parent has made me take stock, hasn't it made you see things differently?" Kayleigh replied. 

" Aye of course it has " John answered," but I still don't fancy giving blood "

" If I needed it or Scarlett needed it, or your mum or nana needed it, you'd be hoping they got it wouldn't you ?"

" You know I would "

" And don't you think that's just a little bit selfish on your part? " 

John saw Paul smirking, Claire and Kayleigh were looking at him expectantly. 

" Right you win, as per usual I'll do it "

" Don't do anything you don't want to John, don't do it just to please me "

" Its not , I want to " John proclaimed, not entirely convincingly. 

" Good " Kayleigh kissed him on the forehead and closely followed by Claire, went to make supper.

"What just happened there ?" Paul asked as he put his blood donor card back in his wallet. 

" Not got a clue bud, I think I may have been outsmarted "

" Again ?"

" Yet again Aye "

Some weeks later.

" Here's your card John, oh dear your plain old type 'O', like most of the population "

" I thought that was private ?"

" Really, you thought that did you ?"

" How foolish I know "

Kayleigh hugged him round the waist, it wasn't that bad was it ,be honest ?"

" Well I'll do it again put it that way "

" Knew you would, c' mon let's go, "

" Do we have to ?"

" Move it Redders "

" I bloody hate Redders !"

" I know you do, but a night out is a night out "

One week later 

" I can't now, not with the medication I'm on, but me and Martin gave it regularly, in fact he got a medal for donating over 100 pints, I'll go and look it out "

Joan put her cup on the saucer and left the room.

Kayleigh smiled to herself, not long ago she would have felt intimidated by John's mother and resisted having to visit, now she relished this time, her Joan and her little daughter, oh how life changed in such a short time.

" Here we are love, cards ,his medal and a lovely thank you letter "

" I can't see John reaching 100, somehow "

" I never thought he'd reach one Kayleigh, how did you do it, no don't tell me ?" Joan smiled.

" Not like that you cheeky bitch, …..,he folded before then "

The two women laughed out loud, but inwardly there was something niggling Kayleigh, she didn't know what, she couldn't put her finger on it but there was something "

A few nights later John and Kayleigh were having a quiet dinner, Scarlett was in bed, so it was just the two of them at the table.

" So you were right about Ray and Elsie after all " John said.

" I bloody knew it , see I'm still on maternity leave and I notice more than you " Kayleigh said triumphantly. 

" Alright Miss Marple, you smart, big John dum dum "

" No big John is lovely, and if big John eats all his din dins, he might get special afters"

" Challenge accepted " John winked.

" Ray and Elsie eh, who would have seen that coming ?"

" I know, weird ain't it, like chalk and cheese "

" Different characters completely John , totally different "

" Completely different types "

" What ?" 

" I said they are totally different types "

" Yes" Kayleigh said absently " you are "

" Eh ?" 

" Ray and Elsie John, totally different "

" I know love I said that "

John looked at Kayleigh, she was at the table physically, mentally she looked a million miles away.

" Are you sure Mandy ?"

" Look here its here, fill in those spaces "

" Uh,huh"

" Are you sure about that one Kayleigh?"

" Yes " 

" Then yes I'm sure , but do some research yourself, double check "

" I will "

" I'm serious Kayleigh, you have to, don't go off half bloody cocked, you have to be sure "

" And when I am, what then ?"

" I don't fancy your choices babe, not one little bit "

" I'd be better off ignoring it, wouldn't I?"

" Yes you would, but you won't "

" I can't"

" Like I said , I don't fancy your choices " 

" Thanks Mandy, I'll see myself out "

" Bye love "

Mandy closed down her laptop.

" Good luck Kay " she said under her breath.

Kayleigh spent the next week or so doing her research, she studied all she could on the subject, she spent hours on her phone or John's iPad checking and re checking , being careful to cover her tracks, she didn't want John to know, not yet, perhaps not ever. But the more she studied the more conclusive the evidence became. Only one person knew for sure, she had one more check to do, and if that came back how she expected, she was going to ask that person, she had to know, it was beginning to become an obsession. 

" Not exactly the same, same info mind, but laid out differently "

" Bit tatty yours isn't it ?"

" Not surprisingly love, it's been in half a dozen wallets I reckon, and it's well used, anyhow why do you have his ?"

" Insurance "

" Against what ?"

" Against me forgetting it and not being able to give " John interrupted, as he put two glasses of wine on the table .

" Good call Kayleigh " Paul said lifting his glass.

" Thank you Paul " she replied smiling.

" Once again stitched up rotten " John chuckled.

Joan was surprised to see Kayleigh sitting outside her house, the bright red Fiesta with the private plates, shining like a new shilling, like it always did. Joan smiled and waved, Kayleigh returned both.

As Joan started to get her groceries out her boot, Kayleigh patted her hand,

" You put the kettle on, I'll get these "

Joan didn't need asking twice. As Kayleigh put the groceries away, Joan prepared two cups of tea, and took them into the living room. She sat nursing her cup, she left Kayleigh's on the coffee table.

" Nice to see you love, but a bit unexpected "

" Not putting you out am I? "

" No love, it's nice to see you "

" Thanks " Kayleigh smiled.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, both women were acutely aware of.

" Sooo" Joan said.

" Sooo , indeed " Kayleigh replied.

" What's up love, you know I'll help you if I can ?" Joan said gently.

Kayleigh put her cup on the table.

" Is John adopted?"

" What ?" Joan was shocked.

" Is John your biological son, or is he adopted ?"

" Yes he's my son, we look alike for God's sake "

" Explain this then " Kayleigh took an envelope out of her handbag and passed it to Joan.

Joan read it, every now and again looking at a worried Kayleigh. 

" I don't understand this "

" Understand what, how they're different or the subject of the letter ?"

" What that " Joan threw the letter back to Kayleigh " means ".

Kayleigh had started crying. 

" What it means Joan, is that your two sons have completely different blood groups, and if you look at that chart, you can work it out, Paul and John can't be biological brothers, he's adopted isn't he, my John isn't your son ?"

" John is not adopted, I'll quite happily do a DNA test if you want, John is 100 percent my son, and how dare you suggest otherwise "

" I'm not suggesting anything Joan, this " she said waving the letter " says it all "

" Just go Kayleigh " 

" It's right here Joan in black and white, John must be adopted "

" Will you listen to me Kayleigh, John is not adopted, I will not say it again" Joan was livid.

" He must be, they're not bro………."

" Its Paul, okay , Paul is adopted, so now you've got the truth, go spread the news, fill your boots love "

Kayleigh and Joan both slumped into their seats. 

" Happy now are you, now you know the truth ?" Joan asked, her lower lip quivering. 

" Paul , but how ?"

" Martin and I tried for six years to have kids, nada, nothing, eventually we saw a specialist, got told that the chances of us having one were virtually zero, so we adopted Paul, two years later I fell with our John,"

" Does he know, Paul I mean ?"

" Aye, we sat him down when he was sixteen, told him the whole story "

" That must have been tough "

" You have no idea love, but he listened, and when we finished he hugged us and thanked us, reckoned he was better off with us, as we actually chose him, we wanted him, his own parents didn't. The only thing he asked was that we don't tell John, he didn't want to lose his little brother, because that's exactly what John was as far as he was concerned, his brother "

" And you never did "

" No, and until now there was no need to tell him "

" Oh god, Ben and Sophie " Kayleigh was crying now.

" Aye John dotes on them "

" They aren't really related are they ?"

" No not technically, but they all think they are "

" What have I done, oh Joan I'm so sorry "

" Genie is out of the bottle now love, surprised I got away with it this long to be honest "

Kayleigh and Joan both cried, Joan went and hugged a heartbroken Kayleigh.

" John doesn't have to know " Kayleigh said in a moment of clarity. 

" You two don't keep secrets love, don't start now "

" But Joan who would benefit eh, even if John had been adopted, it wouldn't really have mattered, I doesn't serve any purpose, I couldn't do that to Ben and Sophie, I'd break their hearts, John's too, no best I forget this,let the status quo prevail "

"Could you do that ?"

" I have to Joan, it would cause too much, hurt and you don't need that "

Kayleigh ripped up her letter and put it in the waste bin.

" Only we know Joan, it's our secret "

" Thank you love "

" I'll keep my big nose out in future "

" Want another cuppa love ?"

" You sit mum, I'll make it "

Joan felt lucky to have a daughter in law like Kayleigh, very lucky indeed.

John felt his phone buzz in his pocket,

" Hiya pal, what's up ?"

"..........................."

" Aye in about five minutes ,"

"..........................."

" Why ?"

"......................"

" Okay, I'll slip out, see you in five "

John put his jacket on, he looked out onto the shopfloor, Kayleigh had a sizable crowd around her display, her easy going nature was ideal for promoting. She wouldn't notice him go.

He slipped out the loading dock and let himself in the passenger door of the silver Mercedes.

"You been smoking again ?"

" Vaping John, I gave up the fags "

" Whatever Paul, anyway what's up ?"

" Kayleigh found out about you and me not being related"

" How the fu…..?"

" Thought you were the adopted one, noticed our blood groups were different "

" Brothers can be different though "

" Mam showed her dad and her donors cards, she knew my group, found yours out lately and did her homework apparently "

" She can be smarter than you think sometimes "

" Aye at the wrong bloody times " Paul mused.

" So what's she gonna do, did mum say ?"

" Nowt, she realised that it would hurt too many people "

" Ben and Sophie ?" John looked alarmed. 

" Aye, and Claire if she tells her "

" I don't think she will"

" No but she might assume Claire knows"

" I did say you should have told her years ago "

" Now is not the time for I told you so John, okay ?"

" Might be worth telling her now bro "

Paul looked at John and smiled,

" You're right little bro, it might be "

" But mum still doesn't know I know ?"

" No John, only you and me know that "

" Best keep it like that eh ?"

" Aye " 

" I best get back then "

" You coming round on Sunday?"

" Aye tell Ben and Sophie that uncle John and Aunty Kayleigh will bring their little cousin round "

" They'll love that " 

"Right I'm off, see ya pal " 

As John walked back to the shop Paul reversed alongside, and shouted.

" John ?" 

" What ?"

" Love you bro "

" Love you too prick "

Paul drove off smiling, John walked back to his office grinning .


End file.
